Headphones are an entertainment tool frequently used by people, and are small in size and convenient to wear. Therefore, the headphones are widely used in people's life and work. For example, people may listen to music via the headphones while they are doing morning exercise, and may wear the headphones to watch videos, enjoy music and practice their English listening when they are going to work or going home after work.
However, with the development and advancement of science and technology, the function of the headphone is not limited to the single function of a traditional headphone. Smart headphones are being used among people. For example, smart headphones capable of detecting heart rate information of human bodies by detecting vibration at the auricle are well populated. Currently, a variety of headphones capable of detecting biological feature information of human bodies are welcome. The biological features may be categorized into physiological features (for example, fingerprint, face image, iris, palm print and the like) and behavior features (for example, gait, voice, handwriting and the like). The biological feature detection signifies identification and identity authentication of an individual based on the unique biological features of the individual.
At present, headphones capable of detecting the heat rate information of human bodies are available in the prior art. However, such information detection is practiced by using an external mechanical key on a headphone. That is, in such headphones, users' manual operations on external the mechanical key on the headphones are needed, such that the headphones are manually switchable between a voice call mode and a heart rate detection mode. For example, when a user holds too many articles on his or her hands, such headphones are not convenient to use. Therefore, the headphones in the prior art need users' manual operations on the mechanical keys on the headphones to implement the biological feature detection function. As a result, convenience of users' operation, application scope and user experience are all affected.